Dangers in Florence
by DarkShadow1
Summary: Piece where Janeway and Chakotay get together, get married and a terrible thing happens in Florence...Updated! After two years Chapters two and three are up! Work in Progress -- I'm still working on finalizing the piece!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously...I'm not out buying myself a new car...*mumbles something evil about old VW bugs*  
  
Rated: R  
  
Summery: Voyager is finally home. Chakotay and Kathryn begin a romantic relationship (I'm a die hard J/C lover, so if you don't like that then I don't suggest reading this story). Kathryn Janeway is foolish walking alone at night, and something terrible happens. This was a really hard story for me to write, because trust me, I love Kathryn Janeway and writing this was very hard because it's branching out onto a level of fan fiction I haven't explored with Voyager.   
  
On with the show!  
  
It's been three months since the crew of Voyager has been home. Kathryn Janeway has never been happier in her entire life. She had finally allowed herself to be won over by Chakotay, who's relationship with Seven of Nine fizzed out the day they saw Earth on the view screen. They had been sitting there together in the comfort of her ready room and speaking over a cup of coffee. They only had 12 hours left until they reached Earth. It had been a rough few days, dealing with the emotional trauma of finally being home, and to finishing up those reports that Starfleet would want the moment they were back.   
  
She looked over at Chakotay and smiled, putting her feet up on the coffee table. She looked over at Chakotay and gave the most radiant smile she's ever given. He melted into her eyes once more, allowing his feelings to resurface.  
  
"Chakotay, I don't know what's going to happen when we get back to Earth, but whatever happens, you know I'll fight for you and the rest of the crew."  
  
"I know that Kathryn, the crew knows it too. We all have faith in you Kathryn, we always have."  
  
She laughed, "Well, I'm glad for that."  
  
His hand went to her hair and tucked a small piece behind her ear. She shivered from the contact and looked deeply into his eyes.   
  
"You know Chakotay, we're in the Alpha Quadrant again, only 12 hours from Earth..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you say to dinner once all the debriefings are finished?"  
  
He laughed and looked at her with mock-shock on his face, "Is Kathryn Janeway asking me out on a date?"  
  
She laughed and hit his shoulder lightly, "yes I suppose I am." She looked at him, her gaze serious again.   
  
"What do you say Chakotay?"   
  
"Do you even need to ask the answer?"  
  
She leaned in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled to himself.   
  
They finally reached Earth and everything went better then Kathryn could imagine. The former Maquis were pardoned, free people, most of them even offered a position in Starfleet. Tom Paris was a free man, and Kathryn herself was pardoned for all the command decisions she was faced to make that were against Starfleet protocol. She looked at herself while she was getting ready, and decided she liked the way she looked this evening. Chakotay would be there to pick her up in a few minutes. Her hair was down, lips a wonderfully enchanting red, her dress up to her thighs, and plunging down to show just enough to tease. She looked over herself one last time and then she heard the door chime.   
  
She went over and opened the door to reveal a rather delicious looking Chakotay. He was wearing black trousers, and a beige button up shirt. When she finally got back up to his eyes she saw he was holding red roses in his hands. She looked at him, embarrassed because she was caught gawking, and smiled politely.   
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
He walked in and as soon as she closed the door he handed her the flowers.   
  
"These are for you."  
  
She smiled up at him, "Thank you Chakotay, that was sweet." She took a quick smell of the roses, basking in their aroma. Then her eyes went back to Chakotay who was staring at her intensely. She quickly went to get a vase from the cupboard when she felt hands slide along her waist. She dropped the flowers on the counter, along with the vase, which was safe, luckily.   
  
Chakotay began kissing her neck, and she instinctively closed her eyes, intensifying the feeling. She felt him turning her around, and she looked deeply into her eyes, "We had better get out of here before we don't eat at all."  
  
She smiled at him suggestively and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss. They finally broke apart, and Kathryn looked deeply into his eyes.   
  
"I love you Chakotay."  
  
He looked at her for a moment before taking her into his strong arms and kissing her all over her neck, whispering, "I love you too".   
  
She pulled away from him and smiled, "I'm not that hungry, are you?"  
  
He looked at her for a second as his eyes deepened with desire, "No, no I'm not hungry at all."  
  
She giggled as he picked her up and took her to her bedroom.   
  
Kathryn nuzzled her head on Chakotay's chest, a content smile on her face. He shifted under her, making them both more comfortable and he slid his arm under her neck to hold her close to him.  
  
"Kathryn..."  
  
"Hmm," came her tired voice.   
  
"Marry me."  
  
She opened her eyes then, a lump forming in her throat.   
  
"What?" She asked, wondering if she was asleep already.  
  
"I want you to be my wife...Marry me Kathryn."  
  
She looked up at him, shifting her position so her elbows were on the bed and she was facing him, "Are you serious?"  
  
He looked at her, wondering if he had made the wrong move, "Yes...I'm serious."  
  
She smiled and kissed his lips, "Yes Chakotay...yes I'll marry you..."  
  
She kissed him softly on the lips and rested her head back onto his chest, falling into a deep sleep.   
  
*6 Months Later*  
  
The wedding was beautiful, the entire crew of Voyager showed up. B'Elanna, Tom and baby Miral were there in the front row, along with Harry, Seven, the Doctor and Tuvok. Admiral Paris was marrying them, smiling with pride. In a way, Janeway was a daughter to him. When the ceremony ended and the kiss was exchanged, the crowd (all except for Tuvok and Seven) was crying and cheering. The reception came and went, all the speeches and happy stories of Voyager were said, and then it was over. Chakotay and Kathryn were off on their honeymoon. They decided it would be nice to visit Florence together. Taking a transporter together, they looked around the streets of Florence. They smiled and held each others hands as they walked up to their hotel. Finally checking in and settling in Kathryn looked over at her husband smiling, "I love you Chakotay." He looked down at her and took her into his arms for a long embrace.   
  
"I love you too Kathryn. I'm so grateful to be here with you right now."   
  
She smiled against his chest and put small kisses on his neck. He took her in his arms and swung her around with him, and then walked them to their room.   
  
"Chakotay, I'm going to go get some fresh air, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Ok, hurry back."  
  
She smiled at him, noticing the worry in his eyes and turned around and walked out the door.   
  
Florence really was a beautiful city at night...the lights were amazing, and the look was still the same it had always been. She noticed that it had been an hour that she had been gone and turned around to walk back to her hotel. After ten minutes, she felt someone watching her. She stopped and looked around, seeing no one...she quickened her pace and tried to get back into a populated area. It was too late...a hand covered her mouth and held her closely to his body.   
  
"Don't say a fucking word."  
  
Kathryn was frozen with fear, she couldn't run or scream because he was crushing her against him. She tried to look at him, but she couldn't see anything. Her eyes were going black with fear when she felt a phaser pointed at her back.   
  
"You're going to come with me without a struggle, do you understand me? If you try to get away, I will shoot you in the head. Cooperate and you may get out of this alive."  
  
She shook her head, while fear was surging through her body. Her legs were cooperating, but only because of the adrenalin running through her body from the intense fear. Her eyes were open, trying to remember everything around her, so that she could report this once she got away. If she got away...that thought was pushed to the back of her mind when she felt herself fall to the ground. She looked around, she was in an alley. She looked up at the man, but he was in the shadows so she couldn't make his face clear. She felt a sharp pain on the left side of her face...he had hit her with a piece of broken glass that was on the street. She cried out in pain, but that only caused him to kick her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain, trying desperately to catch her breath. He came down on her, ripping the pants she was wearing and taking them down to her ankles. She was screaming out now, trying to push him off her, but it was too late. His hand covered her mouth as silent tears fell from her eyes. When the man was finished he looked down at her, still in the shadows and ran off. She curled herself up in the alley, crying and holding her face.   
  
It had been three hours since she left, and Chakotay went out looking for her. His heart was beating fast and he didn't know what to, where to look. She said she was going for a walk, ok, then let's try to find her...he began walking and looking down every street, calling her name. He didn't care if it was 3:00 AM, he was still going to shout her name until he found her.   
  
"Kathryn!" He finally heard something coming from the alley across the street. It was a long shot, but she could be there. He ran towards the alley, looking for her, when he finally saw her. On the ground, practically naked from the waist down and bloody.   
  
"Kathryn!" He bent down and took her in his arms, running with her. He ran until he found a phone, where he dialed the ambulance. He was sitting there with her in his arms, crying, stroking her hair. "Kathryn, oh my gods, I'm so sorry..."  
  
She wasn't awake anymore, the pain and trauma had caused too much and she finally shut down. She couldn't wake up...she was locked inside her own head running over what had happened. Finally the ambulance came and picked her and Chakotay up.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I don't know...she went out for a walk and she didn't come back, so I went looking for her, and I found her in an alley like this!"  
  
"In an alley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The man looked at the other man and said, "Call the police, tell them we have another victim."  
  
Chakotay looked at the man, his face tear streaked, and angry.   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sir, we have had a few cases like this one in the past few months, all fitting the same profile, yet we can't seem to find this man anywhere."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean? Why didn't anyone say anything? Warn us not to let her go out at night alone?"  
  
"It's known news around here Sir. I'm sorry no one told you."  
  
Chakotay looked at the man with hate in his eyes, "Sorry...you're sorry? My wife is lying there, shattered and you're saying sorry for not telling us there was a rapist on the lose? What kind of people are you!?!"  
  
The man was running a dermal regenerator over her face, trying to get the scars and swelling to go down while trying to speak calmly to Chakotay.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can say then that..."  
  
Chakotay held Kathryn's hand, and finally cried laid his head on her leg and began sobbing.   
  
AN: I know I'll get a lot of shit for this one...but there is a part two if anyone is interested...Just let me know by reviewing. If you hate it, then I'll leave it at is, and write a happier story. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've ignored this story for two years and I'm well aware that you're all pissed that I've neglected it, and you. So…here it is.

Chakotay left Kathryn in their bedroom, allowing her to get some well needed rest. It had been a few months since the incident but Kathryn still had trouble getting any rest during the evenings. They decided it would be best for her to take short naps during the day and Chakotay would sit up and read with her in the evening when she was restless. The nightmares hadn't stopped, and he didn't honestly see an end in sight.

They still hadn't found the man who did this to Kathryn, and Chakotay's blood boiled whenever he thought of that fact. There was a million things they could have done, and they didn't do any of them. They didn't exhaust every lead or even take Kathryn's advice on what they could have done medically to help them track their rapist.

Chakotay figured and well knew that it was because she was a Starfleet officer and the town they were in didn't celebrate their cause like the rest of the world. Chakotay knew that there were places out there that didn't agree with their trek of the galaxy, and thought that the technology was dangerous since it could bring species like the Borg, but he didn't think that it went so deep to where some areas of the world did not care when a Starfleet officer was attacked. A celebrated Starfleet Officer at that.

Kathryn Janeway had become a household name, ever since they came back from the Delta Quadrant she had gained massive celebrity. Children looked up to her, and Starfleet adored her. He didn't understand how this had not been solved. Chakotay took it upon himself once he learned that no one was taking appropriate action to keep a sample of his DNA that was left behind during Kathryn's struggle. He had a plan of action but was waiting for the right moment to fulfill it. He had to gain access to the medical lab and someone who was able to help him and who could keep their mouth shut, he didn't want it getting back to Starfleet officials what had happened to her on their honeymoon. Per Kathryn's request she didn't want anyone in Starfleet notified of the attack, knowing that it would gain heavy media press and she just couldn't bring herself to get attention on such a traumatic event. If he were to gain access to this mans identity, he would need a friend.

He decided it would be time to give Tom Paris a call.

Chapter Three

Tom opened the door allowing Chakotay access. B'Elanna and Miral were both out for the afternoon and he had the house to himself. Chakotay sat down next to the window in the living room. "So Chakotay, how are you and your new bride"  
Chakotay smiled weakly, "We're doing just fine, thank you. I need to talk to you about something and I only come to you because I know that I can trust you not to say anything to anyone"  
Tom smiled, "wait, you're trusting me to keep a secret"  
Chakotay gave him a look letting him know that he was serious.  
"Okay old man, what's going on"  
Chakotay signed, taking a deep breath and focusing his eyes on a spot on the floor so he would not flood with emotion he began, "Kathryn was attacked on our honeymoon. There is a rapist on the loose in Florence, we were not made aware of it…The thing is, no one in Florence will do anything to find the man who did this, I'm sure you're aware of their…not so favorable outlook on the federation"  
"Yes I know all about their distaste for the federation. It came about ever since we were made aware o the existence of the Borg"  
Chakotay nodded, "well they wouldn't help so I took a sample of the DNA they had taken from under Kathryn's finger nails…Kathryn doesn't want anyone from Starfleet knowing of the attack and given Florence's distaste for the Federation and its officers, there was no press of the situation…so what I need now is access to a Medical officer…someone I can trust to find the identity of the man who did this"  
Tom looked down for a moment, processing everything he had just heard and looked up at Chakotay, "Well I could try and get the doctor to help you…but he would have traces of the information left in his database and the only way that I could get that removed is to have B'Elanna in on this, but that's up to you"  
Chakotay thought for a moment, knowing that Kathryn would kill him if she knew that he was even discussing this with Tom. "Alright…but this all has to be kept a secret from Kathryn and Starfleet. No one is to know of this besides you and B'Elanna"  
"I know Chakotay, trust me, this will not get out to anyone else. I give you my word."

AN: Alright everyone…there it is for now. I'll work on the next few chapters and have them up by tomorrow evening.

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
